Emancypantki II/XXIII
Znowu echo przeszłości Od kilku dni Ada Solska spostrzegła w bracie niepokój. Czytał i załatwiał majątkowe interesa, ale - nie miał apetytu, przesiadywał w nocy, unikał Madzi albo rozmawiał z nią krótko i oschle. Niekiedy wpadał do pokoju siostry i chodził milcząc, jak człowiek, który chce zwierzyć się z czymś, ale nie ma odwagi. Pewnego popołudnia, kiedy Solski o zwykłej porze nie przyszedł do siostry, Ada wziąwszy kłębek włóczki i szydełko udała się do gabinetu brata. Pan Stefan chodził bardziej rozgorączkowany niż zwykle. Ada siadła na skórzanej sofie i rozwinąwszy włóczkę zaczęła robić szalik dla ciotki, w czym zresztą nie okazywała wielkiej biegłości. Cezar powitał ją skokami i machaniem ogona; widząc jednak, że pani nie zajmuje się nim, legł na tygrysiej skórze i zasnął. Przez otwarte okna wpadały potoki słoneczne dzieląc gabinet na ciemne i jaskrawe pasy. Ile razy Solski chodząc ukazał się w oświetleniu, Ada widziała, że ma mizerną twarz i podsiniałe oczy; gdy wszedł w cień, wydawał się szary. - Dobrze, żeś przyszła - odezwał się pan Stefan. - Uważam to - odparła Ada nie odwracając oczu od roboty. - Domyślasz się, o czym chcę z tobą mówić? - spytał. - Nawet nie potrzebuję domyślać się. Widziałam to samo w roku zeszłym we Włoszech... - Zupełnie co innego... - I o Helenie mówiłeś, że jest inna aniżeli wszystkie kobiety. Solski zatrzymał się przed siostrą. - Czy to ma znaczyć, że stałaś się stronniczką panny Heleny?... - spytał. Ada złożyła ręce na kolanach i podniosła oczy. - Nie gniewaj się, mój kochany - rzekła - ale już nigdy wobec ciebie nie chciałabym odgrywać roli swatki... Idzie mi o co innego. Wiele osób z naszej rodziny są pewne, że ożenisz się z Heleną, choć po mieście krążą w tej chwili inne pogłoski... - Daj mi spokój z Heleną! - wybuchnął pan Stefan. - Sama zerwała i wszyscy o tym wiedzą... - Nie wszyscy nie wyłączając jej samej i jej rodziny. W tych dniach Helena odrzuciła jakiegoś inżyniera, który oświadczył się... Pani Arnold, mimo że duchy powiedziały, iż Helena nie wyjdzie za ciebie, czasami wspomina mi o waszym małżeństwie. Zaś brat Heli... Tu głos panny Solskiej załamał się. - Zaś pan Kazimierz Norski - mówiła siląc się na spokój nie przyjął ofiarowanej mu posady na kolei widocznie licząc na to, że... że zostanie twoim szwagrem... - zakończyła cicho Ada. Solski patrząc na siostrę nie stracił ani jednej zmiany na jej twarzy, ani jednego odcienia głosu. Oczy zatliły mu się, lecz po chwili zgasły i tylko niecierpliwie wzruszył ramionami. - Z panną Heleną - rzekł - moje rachunki skończyły się. Gdyby na świecie były tylko dwie kobiety do wyboru: ona i jakaś inna, wybrałbym tę inną... - Godna podziwu stałość... - szepnęła Ada. - Może ty potrafisz być stalsza!... - syknął brat i zaiskrzyły mu się oczy. Twarz panny Solskiej pociemniała. - Więc dlaczego umizgasz się do niej? - zapytała łagodniej. - Dlatego, że ona mnie kokietuje - odparł śmiejąc się. - Należysz do emancypantek, więc chyba uznajesz równe prawa... Ada przyciągnęła brata i pocałowała w rękę; potem objąwszy go za szyję pocałowała w czoło. - Rób, co chcesz, żeń się, z kim chcesz... ja cię kochać nie przestanę – szepnęła. - Ani ja ciebie... - odparł. - I dlatego nie powiem ci: rób, co chcesz... Zrobisz zawsze tylko to, co powinna zrobić kobieta twego dostojeństwa. - Zostanę starą panną, prawda? - spytała Ada z uśmiechem. - Zostaniesz starą panną Solską. - Wiem, wiem... - powtórzyła. - Mówmy o tobie: postanowiłeś ożenić się z Madzią... Przynajmniej tak myślisz dzisiaj... - Tak - i ty musisz mi pomóc - rzekł Solski. - Nigdy!... - zawołała Ada. - Wreszcie - na co tobie moja pomoc? Oświadcz się sam. - A jeżeli ona mnie nie kocha? - Na to ja nie poradzę. Jak również i na to, ażebyś ty jej nie rzucił, gdy ci się sprzykrzy. Solski usiadł obok siostry i wziął ją za rękę. - Słuchaj – zaczął. - Wiem, co powiesz - przerwała siostra. - Ona jest różna od innych kobiet... słyszałam to nieraz!... - Nie - rzekł - ale ja ją kocham inaczej. Dawniej, kiedy podobała mi się kobieta, budziło się we mnie zwierzę: żarłbym ją... Prawie czułem rozkosz kąsania... Ale z tą jest inaczej... - Prawda!... Ileż to razy, kiedy rozmawiałeś z Madzią, a choćbyś tylko patrzył na nią, wstydziłam się za ciebie... Ach; jacyż wy jesteście wstrętni z waszą miłością... - Bądź cierpliwa - mówił pan Stefan błagalnym tonem czy wiesz, gdybyś mi kazała opisać jej rysy, przysięgam, nie potrafiłbym. Tak dalece w moich uczuciach dla niej nie ma nic zmysłowego. Wiem, że ma prześliczne ręce... nóżkę... szyję jak utoczoną z kości słoniowej... biust bogiń... Otacza ją szczególna woń... Ale rysów jej prawie nie pamiętam. Moje nerwy nie grają tu żadnej roli... Ale jak ja znam jej duszę!... A tego nie mógłbym powiedzieć o żadnej z kobiet, które mi się podobały. Ada wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie wierzysz, że to nie jest miłość zmysłowa, ale jakieś nieziemskie przywiązanie?... Słuchaj... Wiem, że to jest dziecko naiwne, nie zna życia; ale przy tym ma wielki rozsądek, a umysł jej rozwija się z dnia na dzień. Dziś jest dojrzalsza niż wówczas, Kiedy sprowadziła się do nas. - Prawda. - Widzisz. Jest także bardzo energiczna, jest uosobieniem działalności i siły... - Prawda - wtrąciła Ada. - Ale to nie jest siła stali czy granitu, który albo łamie wszystko, albo druzgocze się sam. To raczej giętka siła płomienia, który faluje, ogarnia ze wszystkich stron, znika i ukazuje się w innym miejscu... A zawsze pełen wdzięku!... - Bardzo trafne porównanie. - Z tego powodu - mówił półgłosem Solski - przedstawia mi się ona jak duch w formie kobiety; działa, ale nie można jej schwycić. Więcej nawet: skutkiem braku egoizmu to dziecko wydaje się pozbawione cech ziemskich. Czy ona prosiła cię kiedy o co?... Dla innych tak, ale nigdy dla siebie. Jej nie potrzeba ani stanowiska, ani pieniędzy, niczego, za czym ubiegają się śmiertelni. A nawet, Ada, czyś ty uważała: w jaki sposób ona je? - Bardzo ładnie... - Bo robi to w taki sposób, jakby nigdy nie czuła głodu, nawet nie wiedziała, że potrawy mają smak. Ona jada tylko dlatego, ażeby ukryć swoje niebiańskie pochodzenie; ona udaje, że jada, jak udaje, że ma kształt ludzki, bez którego nie moglibyśmy wiedzieć o jej istnieniu. - Znowu poezja! - wtrąciła Ada. - Nazwijmy to poezją. Ale... przypomnij sobie jej humor. Czy to nie jest obraz pogodnego nieba?... Czy kiedy ona wejdzie do nas, nie robi się jaśniej i cieplej?... Czasami bywa smutna; ale i wtedy jest bożym słońcem chwilowo zasnutym chmurami... A jej łzy... bo widziałem i łzy u niej... Czy one nie są podobne do majowego deszczu, który spada na ziemię, ażeby rośliny zasypać brylantami, w których przegląda się niebo... Siostra patrzyła na niego zdziwiona. - Mój drogi - rzekła - powtórz jej to, coś mnie mówił, i proś o rękę... Solski zerwał się z sofy i zaczął chodzić po gabinecie. - Cóż to znaczy?... - spytała Ada. - Nie wiem... - odparł. - Zresztą... nie znam jej przeszłości ani rodziny!... - dodał gwałtownie. - Przeszłość Madzi?... - zawołała panna Solska śledząc oczyma brata. - Mój Stefku - przeżegnaj się!... Madzia nie ma żadnej przeszłości, którą można by się niepokoić. A co do jej rodziny... Pochodzi ze Strusiów, o tym wiesz... Jej rodzice pracują, ale nie potrzebują niczyjej łaski; mają zaś tak skromne wymagania, że kilkadziesiąt tysięcy rubli zabezpieczy ich do końca życia. Matka, zdaje się, trochę despotyczna, zrzędzi w listach na Madzię; ale ojciec przypomina Dębickiego... Przynajmniej pisząc do Madzi uroni od czasu do czasu taki frazes, jak gdyby podsłuchał profesora. No, a Dębickiego chyba przyjąłbyś na teścia?... Ostrzegam cię, że z tym ojcem musisz się rachować: bo choć to prowincjonalny lekarz; ale człowiek nietuzinkowy... On może postawić warunki co do szczęścia swego dziecka. Solski milczał. Nagle zatrzymał się przed Adą i rzekł: - A jeśli ona mnie nie kocha?... - Staraj się pozyskać jej serce. To chyba potrafisz - odpowiedziała siostra z dumą. - A jeżeli... a jeżeli ona - kocha innego... In-nego... - powtórzył pan Stefan. - Kogo?... - szeptem zapytała Ada. Solski pochylił się nad nią i również szepnął do ucha: - Pana Ka-zi-mie-rza... - słyszałaś?... Panna Solska spuściła oczy. Ręce jej opadły, twarz pociemniała, a potem pożółkła. Brat patrzył na nią... patrzył... nagle wyrzucił nad głową zaciśnięte pięści i zawołał chrapliwym głosem: - Podlec!... Zdepczę... Panna Solska podniosła się z kanapy i spokojnie patrząc na rozjuszonego rzekła: - Stefek... ty mu nic nie zrobisz. I wyszła z pokoju zostawiając brata, który pienił się, ale czuł, że nic nie zrobi Norskiemu, bo - tak chce jego siostra. Madzia wróciła z lekcji około czwartej. Na jej oczach znać było ślady łez, a w twarzy taki smutek, że panna Solska zdziwiła się. "Czy znowu mieli jaką rozmowę z Kazimierzem?..." - pomyślała i gniew zakipiał w niej. Chciała udać, że ma ból głowy, byle nie rozmawiać z Madzią; lecz po chwili szlachetne serce wzięło górę nad podejrzeniami i Ada tuląc do siebie przyjaciółkę spytała: . - Co tobie jest?... Czy znów wysłuchałaś traktatu o duszy?... Madzia spojrzała na nią i wzruszyła ramionami. Ten ruch rozproszył niepokoje Ady. Jeszcze serdeczniej ucałowała Madzię i rzekła z naleganiem: - Tobie stało się coś przykrego?... Powiedz: co ci jest? - Nie mnie!... - odparła Madzia siadając na kanapie... - Znasz Manię Lewińską, w której jeszcze na pensji kochał się ten student Kotowski? - Porzucił ją? - Przeciwnie, od roku są narzeczonymi... Ale nie!... Opowiem ci od początku. Nie masz pojęcia, jaka to smutna historia. - Zaczekaj - przerwała Ada. Dotknęła dzwonka, a gdy ukazał się lokaj, rzekła: - Poproś do nas pana. - Ada, co robisz?... - zawołała Madzia ukrywając twarz w rękach. - Chociaż... czy ja wiem... Może będzie lepiej, jeżeli dowie się o tym pan Stefan. Solski przyszedł natychmiast. Wyglądał tak mizernie, że Madzia spojrzawszy na niego krzyknęła: - Pan chory?... Ale w tej chwili zmieszała się i spuściła oczy. - Nic mi nie jest - odparł Solski odzyskując dobry humor. Z bezsenności bolała mnie głowa, ale to przechodzi. A ponieważ Madzia milczała zakłopotana, więc dodał: - Porozmawiam z paniami i będę zdrów. - Właśnie Madzia chce nam coś powiedzieć - wtrąciła Ada. - Ja tylko tobie chciałam opowiedzieć... - Zobaczysz, że będzie lepiej, gdy usłyszy Stefek - rzekła Ada. - My oboje bardzo jesteśmy ciekawi wszystkiego, co cię wzrusza. - Niedobra!... - szepnęła Madzia. Solski usiadł patrząc na siostrę, a Madzia zaczęła: - Pamiętasz, Adziuś, kiedy to przed waszym wyjazdem za granicę pogniewałyście się z Helą?... - Ona ze mną - przerwała Ada - oto, że Romanowicz przestał nam wykładać algebrę... - Otóż to - mówiła Madzia. - Wówczas chcąc was pogodzić poszłam od ciebie do Heli, a ona schwyciła mnie za rękę i pociągnęła aż do drzwi gabinetu pani Latter. I wyobraź sobie, co mimo woli zobaczyłam i usłyszałam... Wuj Mani Lewińskiej, człowiek otyły i siwy, wiesz, co robił?... oświadczał się pani Latter!... Właśnie opowiadał, że ma wieś bez długów, a nawet trochę gotówki. Naturalnie pani Latter śmiała się z oświadczyn (żył przecie jej mąż!), ale zdaje się, że nie była obojętną dla poczciwego staruszka. Myślę, że nawet z tego powodu nie wydaliła Mani Lewińskiej za zajście z Kotowskim. - Kotowski będąc studentem - objaśniła Ada Solskiego kochał się w Mani, a dziś jest jej narzeczonym... - I lekarzem - wtrąciła Madzia. - Otóż, mówię ci - prawiła dalej - pani Latter wyjechawszy nagle z Warszawy udała się na wieś do Mielnickiego i... w rzece pod jego dworem utopiła się. A on, wyobraź sobie, tego samego dnia był u niej w Warszawie... Jakby przeczuciem tknięty, powiedział: "Ona pojechała do mnie!... minęliśmy się w drodze!..." (słyszałam to na własne uszy) i natychmiast wrócił na wieś. Co powiesz, gdy stanął u przewozu wypytując, czy nie była tu taka, a taka pani, jeden z przewoźników podniósł płachtę i pokazał na ziemi zwłoki pani Latter. Biedny Mielnicki krzyknął i padł tknięty apopleksją... - Ależ on żyje - wtrącił Solski. - Żyje sparaliżowany - ciągnęła Madzia. - W roku zeszłym wypuścił majątek w dzierżawę i przeniósł się do Warszawy z Manią Lewińską, która go pielęgnuje jak córka. Ale jest tam bieda, bo dzierżawca nie płaci, a pieniędzy, jakie miał pan Mielnicki na hipotekach, nie można odebrać... Dziś Mania Lewińska pisała do mnie, ażeby ją odwiedzić. Poszłam i zobaczyłam smutny widok. Mają trzy pokoiki i kuchnię... W jednym Mania odrabia lekcje z przychodnimi, które płacą jej po sześć i pięć rubli miesięcznie, a w drugim na fotelu siedzi pan Mielnicki... Boże, jak on wygląda!... Chudy, na twarzy zwiesza się skóra ziemistego koloru... Nie może się ruszyć i źle mówi... Musi być nawet nieprzytomny, bo kiedym weszła, nieznajoma mu, on zaczął skarżyć się, że go okradli, że służąca szczypie go i bije... Przy tym - strach jak narzekał na Manię: że nie dba o niego, że po całych dniach zostawia go bez opieki!... A tymczasem ona, biedactwo, uczy panienki w domu albo biega za lekcjami, bo inaczej nie mieliby co jeść... Mówiąc tak Madzia z trudnością powstrzymywała łzy. Zmieniony głos jej drżał i łamał się. - Biedny pan Kotowski pomaga im, jak może. Ale choć to skończony lekarz i był rok za granicą, nie ma praktyki... Ach, Ada, gdybyś ty słyszała płacz Mani i krzyki jej wuja... serce pękłoby ci z żalu... - Panie Stefanie... - zawołała nagle Madzia składając ręce. Panie Stefanie... pan jeden może ich uratować... Gdyby Kotowski został lekarzem przy cukrowni... Ach, nie, pan gniewa się na mnie... niech pan mnie wypędzi, ale im... Płacz zdusił resztę wyrazów. - Święta!... - szepnął Solski. Schwycił Madzię za rękę i zaczął namiętnie całować. - Błogosławiony nasz dom, do którego Bóg cię zesłał... - Stefan, zastanów się!... - reflektowała siostra wydzierając mu rękę Madzi. Solski podniósł się z krzesła jak pijany. Ale wnet ochłonął spostrzegłszy, że Madzia patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Jak się ten młody lekarz nazywa i gdzie mieszka? - zapytał pan Stefan. Madzia powiedziała nazwisko i adres. Solski ukłonił się i rzekł wychodząc: - Za parę godzin uwiadomię panią o rezultacie. Ledwie zamknął drzwi, Madzia zaniepokojona zwróciła się do Ady. - Boże, czy pan Stefan nie obraził się?... Panna Solska spojrzała na nią zdumiona. - Moja Madziu - rzekła - czy ty udajesz, czy... naprawdę nie widzisz?... - Czego?... - spytała Madzia. - No... tego... tego, że Stefan zawsze chętnie wypełnia twoje zalecenia, ponieważ... są szlachetne - odpowiedziała Ada. W godzinę później przy obiedzie, na którym nie pokazał się Solski, ciotka Gabriela była bardzo sztywna: z góry patrzyła na Madzię, nie pytała jej o nic, a zaczepiona przez nią, odpowiadała niechętnie. "Pani Gabriela - myślała przestraszona Madzia - zapewne ma już kogoś na posadę lekarza cukrowni i obraziła się na mnie... Ale niech tam, byle im, biedakom, co z tego przyszło!... W każdym razie za długo tu mieszkam... Wkrótce cały świat zechce, ażebym prosiła Solskiego o posady, i w końcu obrzydnę mu tak, jak już dziś jego ciotce... Trzeba stąd uciekać czym prędzej..." góra strony Emancypantki II/XXIII